The present invention relates to a novel and useful support or holster for an elongated weapon.
Police and security forces are often required to carry weapons such as batons or nightsticks in the line of duty. These elongated weapons are normally carried in a sheath or loop connected to a belt which surrounds the peace officer. In certain cases, loops or tabs hold the weapon in the sheath or holster to prevent the same from being freed unexpectedly when the peace officer is moving.
One such weapon is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,656 depicts an elongated type weapon which is typically used by enforcement personnel.
In the past, sheaths and holsters, although satisfactory in holding elongated type weapons, often prevent the immediate access to such weapons when needed. That is to say, elongated weaponds such as Yawara sticks, nightsticks, batons, and the like must be drawn to the ready in immediate fashion.
The device for storing and permitting ready access to an elongated weapon would be a notable advance in the law-enforcing field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful support device for an elongated weapon is herein provided.
The support device of the present invention utilizes a housing having a bottom and a wall portion which extends from the bottom. The housing is shaped such that the wall portion follows the dimension of elongation of the elongated weapon. In this manner, the wall portion forms an open chamber for accommodating the elongated weapon permitting positioning of the weapon in an upright manner. The weapon rests on the bottom of the housing within the chamber of the housing. The housing may be manufactured of any suitable material such as plastic, metal, wood, composite compounds, and the like.
A slot is formed in the wall portion of the housing and extends along most of or a majority of the dimension of elongation of the elongated weapon in order to permit removal of the weapon from the housing. In other words, when the weapon is drawn or removed, it passes through the slot in the wall portion of the housing. The slot may include a shortened wall portion or may extend directly to the bottom of the housing. Also, the slot may be oriented such that a force away from the belt or the user of the weapon must be applied to a certain degree in order to remove the weapon. Such force would be in contrast to a tangent force. The slot, of course, would be oriented such that it faces outwardly from the belt or user of the weapon to a certain degree.
A clamp is also employed in the present invention for releasably securing a portion of the elongated weapon positioned in an upright manner within the housing. The clamp is capable of releasing the weapon for removal from the housing upon the application of prior mentioned force on the weapon outwardly from the housing. Again, when the slot is angled away from the belt or user, such force would have a component which vectors outwardly from the belt or from the user of the weapon.
A wall portion adjacent the slot is found in the embodiment of the invention, a lip may be formed to offer some support to the weapon, also, the wall portion adjacent the slot is formed as a continuation of the slot and may be skewed to further ease the removal of the weapon without resistance from the housing structure.
In addition to the structure of the device hereinabove described, a strap may be used to surround the weapon. Such strap may extend from the belt and include fastening means for releasably holding the same in such surrounding relationship relative to the weapon.
Moreover the structure of the device of the present application may include a sheath which is capable of supporting a baton or similar weapon. The support for the baton is provided by a rim of the sheath which engages an enlarged portion of the baton. Also, the sheath may include a clamp which releases the weapon upon the application of an outward force. The sheath is capable of pivoting to allow the person supporting the weapon to assume various positions such as standing, sitting, kneeling, and the like. Such pivoting may further include a releasable lock to permit assumption and release from certain radial orientations.
Further, the structure of the support apparatus may be formed first and second end portions as a open sheath. The first end portion terminates in a rim while the second end portion possesses a pair of mitred edges.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful support device for an elongated weapon has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a support device for an elongated weapon which secures the weapon to the belt of a user and permits the quick release of the weapon for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support device for an elongated weapon which includes a clamp mechanism that releases the weapon from a housing by the use of an outward force relative to the housing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a support device for an elongated weapon which is compatible with weapon carrying paraphernalia normally used by law enforcement personnel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support device for an elongated weapon which is easily attachable to a belt employed by law enforcement personnel.
Another object of the present application is to provide a support device for a weapon which is capable of accommodating weapons of different sizes.
A further object of the present application is to provide a support device for a baton weapon which may be used with baton weapons of different configurations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support device for an impact weapon which includes means for rotating a sheath relative to a carrying belt and selectively locking or releasing the sheath in its rotational movement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support device for an impact weapon which includes a sheath having a structure which greatly minimizes resistance to removal of the impact weapon from the sheath.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.